The Mysterious Missing Muffin Mystery
by Roses Are Ashes
Summary: In which alliteration abounds, mystery mesmerizes, and Theo thinks theoretically. DISCLAIMER: Blaise is a girl in this one, as shehe is in all my stories. Yes. I know it's a boy in the books. Hush. :]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a day at Hogwarts like any other, except it wasn't. On this terribly terrifying day in December, someone, somewhere, had committed a dastardly deed. Yes, a fiendish fiend, a villainous villain had stolen a muffin. Not just any muffin, though-this desperate desperado had stolen Theodore Nott's blueberry-razzleberry-smazzleberry muffin. Sounds perfectly pointless, does it not? To poor, pitiful Theo, though, this was an evil endeavor, not simply some mischievous mischief. It hurt him. Never before had he felt such sadness.

"What? No! It's gone! Blaisey! It's gone!" That's right, my boyfriend, Theo, was crying over a missing muffin. As I informed him of this, he replied, "But it was the last blueberry-razzleberry-smazzleberry muffin! I heart those things!" Now, Theo is difficult to understand at first. His talking is rather exotic and irregular. To us normal humans, a blueberry-razzleberry-smazzleberry muffin was a blueberry, raspberry, and strawberry muffin, but to him-well, you get the idea.

"What fiendish fiend hath stolen my muffin?" Theo cried, tears of anger welling up in his eyes. "The last one! All I did was leave it for a moment to get some butter! Speaking of which, Blaisey? Would you like me to butter your muffin?"

"What?!" My head snapped up from the muffin I was staring intensely at. When your boyfriend is tearing up because his muffin is missing, it's rather embarrassing. "Butter my what?"

"Butter her what?" Draco Malfoy's blonde, perfectly gelled head looked in our vicinity. "I thought you were going to wait for that, Theo."

"But," Theo said, looking confused, "her muffin will get cold and it won't butter properly."

"Theo," Draco said calmly, pulling a book from his bag, "her muffin never gets cold. If you don't understand this, I suggest you read this." Oh God, Draco Malfoy was explaining the joys of life at our breakfast table and he was loaning Theo "You and Your Body". Why do I put up with such madness?

That's easy, because I love Theo. Yep, I love him. Behind my aggressive exterior, there is a soft, marshmallow, sugar-coated interior. Well, at least according to Theo.

"What does this have to do with-Oh..." Finally, it dawned on Theo. "Butter her muffin... I get it now. I mean... Urn... Spread this delicious dairy spread on her baked flour, sugar, milk, eggs, and fruit confection. For her. So she doesn't have to do it herself. I'd rather not let her handle a knife."

"Well, that's true..." Draco said thoughtfully, eying me. No offense, but Draco gives me the creeps. He's gone through three girlfriends already this year; he's, like, the ultimate player at Hogwarts. It's not his fault everyone thinks he's hot. Give me Theo with his weird home-done haircut any day.

Theo decided one morning that it would be awesome if he cut his hair. So he did. Now it's diagonal. Half of the bangs are longer than the other. The back is cut short as well as the sides. Occasionally, Theo gets bored and gels the bangs so they puff up a bit. On anyone else, they'd look retarded, but on him, I think it looks adorable.

"I don't think I'd trust her with a knife either," Draco continued while I was thinking about Theo's chestnut locks.

Yup, that's me, the girl who can't be trusted with a knife. 'Scuse me if my violent tough girl reputation scares people. That may be why I'm in Slytherin. Ever thought of that? No, I guess you didn't. Not many people do.

It's not like I'm violent! I just threaten to hit people with a various assortment of items, but I rarely ever do. Theo can absorb nearly a cartoonish amount of injuries before they slow him down. It's freaky.

"All this discussion still doesn't solve my problem!" Theo twisted a napkin between his fingers. "Someone stole my muffin!"

"Did it ever occur to you," Draco drawled, shooting a glance in my direction, "that you may have eaten it?" Draco, stop hitting on me. I'm taken. That's me, little Miss Unattainable, at your service.

"I would remember eating it!" Theo wailed on the verge on tears. This is just getting peachier and peachier by the minute. First, Theo's muffin is "stolen". Then Draco Malfoy decides he wants to hit on me. Now, the Potter Posse is staring at us! Come on, stare at Potter, he's bizarre enough! (Secretly, Ron and I are Herbology buddies. Sprout put us together alphabetically. We're pretty good pals.) I mean, sure Potter did get rid of the Dark Lord, but who asked him? Not my parents. Not Theo's dad. Not Devious Draco's parents. I mean, I have no problem with Mudbloods at all. Really, I don't. It's just Potter I can't stand! He's always staring at me and Theo as if we're aliens. Either that or he won't talk to us because Theo just happens to be Draco's roommate! Shallow, much?

Now Hermione, I really can't say anything. Personally, though, I don't think she likes me very much. She always looks at me funny. I know bright pink hair is unusual, but I've had it since school started. You think she would've gotten used to it by now!

"Blaisey! Blaisey-Daisy!" That's Theo's nickname for me, Blaisey-Daisy and the occasional Biaisey-chan.

"What, Theo?" Do I have a nickname for him? Nope.

"Tell Draco I didn't eat my muffin!"

"Draco," I said with this gigantic smirk, "Theo prefers to butter his muffin before he eats. It had to've been stolen or eaten by someone else. He never eats a muffin without butter." 'Prefers to butter his muffin before he eats'. People should definitely worry.

"I do," Theo nodded his head vigorously. "Someone stole Snazzle!" Oh, did I mention Theo loves naming things? The first time we walked into the Slytherin common room (we've been friends for ages...), he flopped into a chair and announced, "I shall call him Chauncey!" Of course, it took me a while before I figured out he had just dubbed the chair Chauncey. So in this case, I'm guessing Snazzle was his muffin.

"Snazzle?" Draco lifted one eyebrow. "Who the hell is Snazzle?"

"Snazzle is my muffin. I never eat them unless they have been named and buttered." Boy, I love it when I'm right.

"So you like to butter Snazzle?" Draco! Quit being such a pervert!

"Nope, I name them different names everyday. Yesterday's Nananutter Muffin-" That's a Banana Nut muffin (one of the easier ones)-" I dubbed Banaynay. And the day before my BorkBork Muffin was named Spork." Even I don't know what flavor BorkBork is. I'll have to get back to you on that.

"I'm just not even going to ask about Spork Bork or whatever." Smart choice, Draco, very smart choice.

Theo's naming things isn't insanity related. What most people don't realize is it comforts him. When Theo was seven, his mum was murdered. Theo and I have been friends from birth. I can still remember Theo's mum going around naming things. She'd say stuff like, "Oh, look, Theo! It's Larry the Lima Bean!" Theo would laugh and laugh-she loved entertaining him. She really loved Theo. She was the one who first started calling me Blaisey-Daisy. Theo's dad still does.

So Theo rambled on about his various muffins and their flavors when Pansy Parkinson ambled up to our table and plonked down. Pansy was Draco's most recent girl friend and she's trying to get him back.

God, I hate Pansy. She's so annoying. All she ever does is pledge her undying love to Draco or whine about how Draco doesn't love her back. I think it would be rather difficult for anyone to love her back. Mean, but true.

"Hiiiii, Drakey-wakey!" I hate it when she draws out her words. I'm guessing Draco hates it, too, because his face is turning red like it does when he's angry or embarrassed. Maybe he's both.

"Hi, Pansy," he grumbled, picking at his oatmeal. I almost laughed when Pansy flung an arm around Draco's neck because Draco's face-it was priceless! His nose got all wrinkly like he was going to sneeze and his eyes looked like saucers. His mouth made this hilarious little 'o' of shock. Like I said, simply priceless. Heh... I think Draco's gagging on her perfume- Eau de Jolie Fleur. Pretty Flower? What a name... Typical.

Great... Now Theo's on his hands and knees looking for his muffin under the table. He's actually calling it and trying to bribe it with a piece of bacon. Yep, he's trying to bribe a muffin with bacon.

"Heeeere, Snazzley-Snazzle! Heeere muffy muffy muffin!" I'm just going to disappear now.

"Mr. Nott... I would like to know why exactly you are under the table." Someone hasn't had their morning coffee. Snape's grumpier than usual this morning. He must've been up all night- his bags under his eyes are atrocious. Half of his hair is sticking up and he looks like he just tossed on the first outfit he saw, because, well... He's wearing a green shirt and black pants. Green! Not black! Amazing! Plus, he's still wearing his bunny slippers. Wonder how long it will be until he notices.

BANG! Theo's head just shot up and hit the table. Theo crawls out rubbing his head and tearing up AGAIN! "Well, Professor," he whimpered massaging his head, "you see, I had gotten up to get two pats of butter for some muffins-" I want to know why it had to be muffins... Why?! "-and I sat down preparing to savor a simply scrumptious muffin, only to discover, IT HAD DISAPPEARED!" That's Theo, the Drama King. "I was under the table hoping it had fallen underneath, but much to my sadness, my effort was futile."

Then he noticed Snape's slippers. "OO! BUNNIES!" At this point, everyone has figured out just how insane Theo really is. "I shall name the left one... Muku Muku and the right one... Fluffpuff!"

At this point, Snape stares at Theo like he is the biggest idiot in existence and then he looks at his feet. "How-? What-? Something very strange is going on here..."

"I think," Luna waltzed past our table, "it's You-Know-Who's next attempt to take over the world. The CrazyTown Plan. Father just recently wrote about it. You-Know-Who intends to drive us mad and then rule an island of monkeys with us as his slaves." Luna is like, one of Theo's best buddies... And now you know why.

"Somehow," Draco said, smirking, "I highly doubt that." He coughed as he was forced to breathe and inhale Pansy's... erm... odor. It was amusing though, Pansy clinging tightly to Draco's neck and Draco was gagging on her perfume and Snape was standing next to us in a pair of bunny slippers. Theo looking for that muffin.

Luckily, today was a Saturday. Theo ran into his dorm and stayed there for two hours. I was content sketching by the common room fire. Finally he ran out.

"Blaisey! I have it! I know who did it!"

"Yes, Theo?" I looked up from my sketchbook skeptically.

"Potter stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"What, in the name of all things sacred, holy, purple, and combustible, does that have to do with your missing muffin?"

"Oh," Theo looked bashfully at his feet, "nothing I guess. I just got on a roll and well... I better go think some more." He ran back into his room.

Fast forward two MORE hours.

"I've got it!"

"Yes, Theo?" I groaned.

"The chicken came first!"

"No. This does not pertain to your muffin mystery and the egg came first. Dinosaurs were laying eggs long before the first chicken clucked it's way into existence."

"Oh." Theo ran BACK into his room. Five minutes later, he popped his head out, "Y'know, I'm really hungry. Let's go eat lunch."

My stomach rumbled at that point and answered Theo's plea.

"Sweet! Turkey dog day!" Theo grabbed a plate and swooped down on our usual table only to discover someone else sitting there. No, not Potter & Posse. No, not Malfoy & Co. Not even Cedric Inc. It was Colin Creevy.

More like Colin Creepy.

"Hey! HEY! HEY!" He bounced up and down like a hyperactive rodent. "Can I take a picture of you eating? Can I? Can I?"

"No..." I snarled, circling my arms protectively around my lunch just as Theo perkily said, "Sure!"

So I "accidentally" knocked over my drink and had to go get napkins the second Colin whipped out that camera.

However, Colin did captured a rather cute picture of Theo trying to shove his hot dog in his mouth. I'll have to ask Colin for a copy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Middle

"Hey, Theo?" Draco walked over to his table. "Is this yours? I found it in my bed." He put a muffin wrapper on the table.

"And what were you doing in bed at this time of day?" Theo asked.

"Don't answer that!" I said quickly. I had seen Draco and some seventh year girl going in earlier. I'd rather not know, in detail, about Draco's sex life.

Draco grinned mischieviously. "Have you two had any fun today?"

"How can we have fun when we have a Muffin-napper on our hands?" Theo asked incredulously.

"Blaise, if you get bored and want to, well, do somethin'. Let me know." Draco grinned and winked. WINKED at me.

"Yeah, I'll look you up later," I rolled my eyes. "Go find some other girl."

"Hey, Ginny!" Dear God, he's trying to seduce Ron's little sister. Ronnie's gonna be hearin' about this!

"Blaise, look!" Theo shoved the muffin wrapper in my face. "It's Snazzle's wrapper!" Theo was crying for the third time today. "He's gone. He lived such a short life. He wasn't even buttered." Then his face became angry, "Draco did it! Why else? He ate it! Or even worse, threw it out!"

Then Theo got up and stalked over to Draco while Draco was trying to smooth talk Lavender Brown, who was buying every honey laced word that dripped from his lips. Theo forcefully tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco turned around, irritated.

"How could you?" Theo shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "I thought we had something! Then I find out you double cross me! I trusted you!" Great, now people are going to think Draco, Theo, and I are a threesome.

"Theo," I hissed, "reword that!"

"Oh. Draco! I thought we had an agreement! We'd never tamper with each other's stuff! I thought I could finally trust you not to steal my stuff. Then I discover you ate THIS in bed!" Theo waved the wrapper under Draco's nose.

"I didn't eat that."

"Yeah, sure, you didn't!" Theo replied angrily, "And my name's John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmit!"

"Whatever you say, John Jacob," Draco replied. I got to say, that was a nice come back.

"If you didn't eat it, who did?" Theo questioned. "One second." Theo dragged over a chair and forced Draco to sit down. Then he shone a flashlight over Draco's head.

"Where were you this morning at six' o'clock, the time, by my estimations, the muffin disappeared?"

"I was in Classroom 109 with Lavender."

"Where were you last night at approximately seven' o'clock, the time I brought in my muffin?"

"I was flossing my teeth."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom."

"Where?"

"The Slytherin one."

"Where?" Theo was obviously enjoying interrogating people.

"The Slytherin one for guys on the left."

"And what, exactly, were you wearing?"

"Ummm... A pair of plaid pajama bottoms."

"Hmph. You can go." Theo sat in the chair Draco quickly vacated. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hm..." he muttered to himself. "Then where could the trail of white fluff have come from?... EUREKA! Snape ate it! That's where the white fuzz came from! His slippers!"

One problem, genius-boy, why would Snape want to eat your muffin? Yeah, answer me that...

"What do you want, Mr. Nott?" Professor Snape, sighed exasperatedly, looking up from an essay he was flunking...erm... grading.

"How could you?!"

"'Scuse me? How could I what?"

"You know I love muffins! How could you go and deliberately eat _my _favorite muffin?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Theo looked confused. "Didn't eat it or didn't know I like muffins?"

"I didn't eat it. Anyone who doesn't know about your obsession muffins is an idiot and obviously is not smart enough to survive in the real world," Snape answered crisply, returning to grading another essay.

"Then. Then. THEN _what _exactly were you doing in my dormitory?"

"Trying to separate two lust-crazed adolescents from each others' grasps..." Snape said calmly, not looking up from his paper.

Ah, my suspicions were correct... Draco was having a little "fun" this morning. Isn't it a little early in the day for that? Even for Draco, I mean, come one, it's not even noon yet.

"Oh." Theo looked despondent. "But-but-but SIR! My muffin has disappeared!"

"Is that all?" Snape said as he scribbled a "T" for terrible across Harry Potter's paper. "Well, that's easy enough to solve. Why don't you ask Filch? I'm sure he's been in your dormitory cleaning today."

"ONWARDS!" Theo pointed his finger into the air and marched out the door.

"Enjoy your day, Blaise," Snape smirked.

You betcha... Chasing after a muffin snatcher, oh what fun! Everyone should be envious!

"Mr. Filch!" Theo whined. "Can I talk to you?"

"Eh, whassat?!"

Ahh.. the classic Filch line... Classic, simply classic.

"Did you happen to eat a muffin that was in my room?"

"No," Filch snapped back, "why would I do that?! Now get out of here, you hooligan!"

"Did you eat it, Mrs. Norris?"

Good God, Theo's asking the cat. Well, there's some progress for you. Hey! Maybe she'll answer us.

"She says check with Peeves," Theo stood up from his crouching position.

Why do I even bother? Why? I could be doing homework, studying, socializing, making fun of Ernie MacMillian's new haircut...

But, no, I'm here. With Theo. Who's talking to a cat. Looking for a muffin.

"PEEVES!"

"Aw an ickle sixy wants to ask Peevesie some-ting, maybe?"

"Did you eat my muffin?" Theo demanded sharply. Yeah, Theo, let's ask the floating blob of plasma, because he's totally capable of eating something.

"No, Peevesie wouldn't. He couldn't!" Peeves looped around a chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

"Well, do you have any idea who did?"

"PIMPLY PIMPLY PIMPLY!" Peeves shouted.

"Just because I have a few zits means nothing!" Theo argued. "I wanna know who ate my muffin and I wanna know now!"

Peeves settled to the ground. "Peevesie will give the ickle sixy one hintsie-wintsie. Potty-wee Potter!" Then Peeves shot into the air, laughing hysterically. I swear, if anyone has issues, it's Peeves. Well, Peeves and Potty-wee Potter.

"Potter, how could you? I thought you stood for justice! And integrity! And justice!"

"Huh?" Ah, yet another semi-unintelligible comment from Potter. Or Pothead as Draco mildly puts it.

"Hey, Blaise... What's going on?" Ron walked up to us. Oh nothing much, Ron, I'm just chasing around my boyfriend who's on the verge of posting up Missing Muffin posters.

"Not much," I shrugged. Just watch the scene unfold, just watch.

"Potter stole my muffin!" Theo announced.

"No, I didn't." Potter said, looking confused.

"Yes, you did," Theo countered.

"No."

Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you did. Don't deny the truth!"

"Okay, no, I did not steal your muffin and I am not wearing underwear-shit..."

"What?!" Theo yelped. "That was way too much information. Excessively too much!"

Ron and Hermione stared at Potter strangely, probably wondering which one of the Slytherins cast an Imperius Curse on him forcing him to say such things.

"This interrogation is OVER. This is getting way too weird!" Theo said, as he turned to march off. "COME, Blaisie! Let us continue our quest!"

"See ya, Ron," I waved to him. "Oh, Potter, should I inform Draco you're going commando? I think he'll-"

"Don't you dare!" Potter snarled menacingly. Woah, okay, over-react much?!

"Ciao for now..." Theo waved, grabbing my hand.

As we were walking back to the common room, Theo confided in me, "I think I've got a lead. It's just a hunch, but it's all we have to go on."

Okee-doke, Mr. Nancy Drew, what ever you say. "That's great, Theo," I said, because, hey, I wanted this to be over as soon as possible...

"But let's take a break for an hour or so, you seem tired. We shall continue this investigation at oh-three-hundred-hours!"

"'Kay. I'm going to take a nap. See you at 3."


	3. Chapter 3: The End

Okay, or 4, I overslept and got molested by Draco Malfoy. As subtly as Draco could manage, which, for Draco, ain't that subtle.

So I woke up around three-thirty and my first thought was, "CRAP. Theo's probably off accidentally blowing something up or worse." Knowing Theo, I'll take the worse. So, I immediately run a brush through my hair and sprint into the common room like there's a herd of wild Puffskeins on my tail.

The sprint was pointless. The only person in the common room, was, you guessed it, Malfoy the Molester. Of course, this was pre-molestation, but I can't count all the times he's "undressed me with his eyes", but that's another story.

"Hey, Zabini," Draco said casually, eyes boring a hole right through my sweater and t-shirt.

"Have you seen Theo?" I asked moving my hands casually over my chest area. His eyes returned to my face, SURPRISE SURPRISE.

"No, I haven't seen him," Draco said, playing with a quill in his hand. "Are you two even still dating?"

"Yes."

"Really? You don't seem like you do. If I went out with you, I'd snog you about every three minutes. Is Theo a bi?" He put his "sexy" voice on. Oh, shut up, Malfoy. You'd snog me every three minutes? Ew. I think I'd beat you up every time you tried. Which would mean I'd beat you up quite a lot.

"Theo is not a bi. Get that thought out of your head." I turned to go back into the girl's dorm when Draco got up and put his arm around my waist. I immediately stiffened. If anyone walks in, this could get even more awkward.

"So, Blaise," he whispered in my ear in a supposedly seductive voice. I think I've heard Kneazles with more seductive voices, but then again that's my opinion. Whoops! I've cut Horny Boy off in the middle of his "You. Me. Bedroom. Now" speech.

"So, Blaise," he said in that retarded "seductive voice", "I've been thinking-" well, there's a shocker, for a second there I thought that hair gel had forced some dain bramage to occur. Urn. Anyways-"how does a girl like you end up with a guy like Theo-" Like that's not a cliche... "How's a 'insert name here' end up with a 'insert gender/pronoun here' like 'insert another name here'". BACK to what I was saying... Erm. What Draco was saying. "-You know 1 think you're absolutely gorgeous..." At this point his lips were dangerously close to my neck and his hand was steadily sliding up my stomach. "How about I show you what / can do for you..." Ick. Ickickick. At this point his hand was right on my chest. And Blaise took action! So I kneed-slash-kicked him in the groin and snapped, "You know what you can do for me? Walk away. And don't ever touch me there again!" Ah, the imagination can lie, can't it? I wish I had gone into super-heroine mode, but nooo... This is what really happened.

"Get off me, Draco, I've got a boyfriend and I don't want to mess around with you. Ever." And I shoved his hand away.

"Okay," Draco said, putting up his hands defensively. "You're missing out, but that's your loss." And then he winked at me. WINKED.

So this entire encounter took about twenty seconds. And guess who walked into the common room thirty seconds later. Yeah, that's right. Your mom. Nah. Theo walked in.

"Blaisie! Where've you been?"

"I overslept...Sorry, Theo..." Aw snap, I'm blushing. A lot. Damn you to hell Draco Malfoy.

"Did I miss something?" Theo blinked, looking from me to Draco rapidly. Please, Theo, for the love of God, don't think l-"Were you fooling around with Draco?"

"No!" I answered honestly.

"Yes," Draco lied crisply, "Seems she was sick of chasing around muffins and wanted a real boyfriend..." Fuck you, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh," Theo looked down at his feet. "Well, if you were tired of helping me, you should have just said... I thought you didn't mind... And I thought you really weren't into the whole making-out thing, but I guess I was wrong. I was pretty much wrong about a lot of things... Oh yeah, Hedwig ate the muffin..." Theo shook his head sadly and walked out of the room.

After he was gone, Draco looked at me, "That was it? He's obsessed with you and that's it. No rage?"

"That comes later, you bastard," I snarled. "How could you lie to him? What did I ever do to you that made you do that?" Yeah, rage and hysteria, excellent combination-now I'm crying and snarling simultaneously.

"Not many people have ever told me no and gotten away with it," he shrugged carelessly.

That snapped whatever ounce of self-discipline 1 had. I slapped him-hard. "Just 'cause you're supposedly gorgeous, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you! I'm no slut! Got that?! And if you think you're going to get away with what you just did you're wrong! What you did to me may not change other girls' views of you, but it might make them think twice. You fucking, lying man-whore. I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Yeah, I don't think anyone's ever seen me this angry. Draco looked terrified. Then someone pinned my arms to my side and nearly suffocated me trying to keep me from ripping out Draco's intestines.

"Blaisie, calm down." What the hell?

"Theo?"

"I heard just about everything you yelled at him."

"Really?" EEEE! THEO'S HUGGING ME!

"Actually I think the whole school did."

"Oh." Haha. Draco still looks terrified. Why's my hair getting wet? Theo's crying?! No. Poor Theo. "Theo, I really wasn't-l..."

"You should be angry at me for even thinking that you did that. I'm so sorry." He turned me around to face him. "I shouldn't have even thought that."

"Theo, it's not your fault, he-" I casting a Glare of Death at Draco, "-he has that reputation. Stop crying, Theo-there's nothing to cry about."

He opened his mouth and then shut it. Then he leaned in and kissed me... Awww... he hasn't kissed me like _this _for a while. Blaisie is happy and fuzzy inside. Take that, Draco, you bastard.

Indeed it was not like any other day at Hogwarts.


	4. Afterword: The REAL End

**AFTERWORD FROM THEO:**

So after many hours of searching and...erm...snogging... I have released my findings to the public... Or you. But hey, you are the public right? Yeah, I guess you are.

So I brought my muffin in last night at seven so I could save it for morning. Apparently, Potter's owl was delivering a hate letter to Draco Malfoy (I should probably get around to writing him one too...but that's beside the point.) Apparently, while she was gouging Malfoy's eyes out (Ha. I wish. That would mean he's quit undressing people with his eyes...), okay, while she was delivering his letter, she saw my muffin. And she ate it. And the muffin wrapper fell into Draco's bed and he didn't notice. Who found it in his bed the next morning when he was...never mind. While he was-never mind- Snape walked in and pulled him and who-ever-his-unlucky-victim-was apart. That left the white fluff. And Filch came in to clean the room and Mrs. Norris smelled owl and went to talk to Peeves about it because cats and poltergeists totally talk all the time and Peeves said he thought it was Potter's owl. AND BUH-BUH the mystery is solved!

And don't ask me how I managed to scribble this in Blaise's diary 'cause she'll-AHH! It's BLAISE-ZILLAH COMING AFTER ME. WITH. With. With... Ah, I got nothin'.


End file.
